The present invention provides a method for producing a pattern on a fabric and a device so patterned. More specifically, the invention provides a method for creating an abstract pattern on a semi-absorbent fabric using pigment and solvent that results in distribution of at least one pigment at variable pigment densities per unit area of the fabric. The method is useful, for example, for producing a pattern on an accordion pleated shade for a window.
The amount of light and quality of light that enters a room through a window can affect the activities that occur in a room as well as the mood of the people in the room. In some instances, it is desirable to be able to look outside through a glass window. Occasionally, the sunlight may be intense enough to cause glare, which may result in eye strain and headaches in those in the room. To avoid this and other hazards of direct sunlight as well as for decorative reasons, window treatments such as shades and blinds have been used.
The amount of light and the quality, such as for example the color, of the light that is permitted to enter a room through a window can affect the environment or perceived environment of the room. Certain colors, such as for example blues, are thought to suggest a feeling of coolness to a person sitting in a room. Other colors such as for example orange, are thought to suggest warmth. Intense sunlight in a room can result in an increase in the temperature of the room. However, a darkened room may the use of electricity for lights. Thus, it is desirable to be able to make use of the natural light, but to be able to have the ability to adjust its intensity and quality.
The present invention provides a method for producing a pattern on a fabric comprising the steps of: providing a semi-absorbent woven fabric having a top first edge and a bottom second edge; applying at least one pigment having a pigment concentration in fabric permeating amount of solvent, such as for example water, to the fabric in a region substantially parallel to the top edge of the fabric; optionally applying a solvent to the region substantially parallel to the top edge; and rotating the fabric so that the top first edge is at the bottom and the bottom second edge is at the top. When the fabric is rotated, the extra solvent picks up pigment and carries it toward the lower edge of the fabric. The amount of flow is determined by the amount of solvent per unit area. When the solvent is absorbed or xe2x80x9centrappedxe2x80x9d in the spaces between the woven threads, some of the pigment is retained in that area as the solvent evaporates. Thus, a pattern is created.
In the preferred embodiment of the method, the pigment in solvent is capable of completely permeating and penetrating the region of fabric to which it is applied so that both sides of the fabric become completely colored with pigment in an abstract pattern after the solvent has evaporated. The composition of the fabric, the density of the weave of the fabric, and the texture can be varied to achieve an appropriate semi-absorbent fabric. A preferred fabric has a linen like texture, a closed weave, and a composition of polyester and rayon. However, when pattern consistency on both sides of the fabric is not necessary, any fabric having a composition and weave capable of entrapping and thus localizing the pigment in solvent until the solvent evaporates may be used.
When a pattern is made on a pleated window shade fabric comprising polyester and rayon by the inventive method, a device that allows an occupant of a room to alter the intensity and quality of the light entering the room through the window is created. Preferably, the light is natural light. In an embodiment of a fabric window treatment, such as for example a pleated window shade, the shade is suspended vertically, so that there is a top edge of the window treatment and an opposing bottom edge of the window treatment. A pigment having a hue or color is suspended in a solvent, such as for example water, at a concentration. A plurality of pigment concentrations and a plurality of pigment hues may be used on each window treatment. A first pigment suspension having a first concentration and a first hue is applied preferably using for example a synthetic brush having a width. Preferably, the pigment suspension is applied in a line along the horizontal axis of the pleated shade, substantially parallel to the top of the window treatment. Next, a second application of a second pigment having a second concentration and a second hue is made substantially along the horizontal axis of the window treatment The second application may overlap the first application by up to 99%. Each pigment in solvent penetrates the fabric to form a band substantially equal in size and having substantially an equal concentration of pigment as that provided on the side of the fabric to which the pigment in solvent was applied. Preferably, the second application overlaps the first application by less than 25%. Where the applications overlap, the pigment density (concentration) is greater than in areas of no overlap. Further, the amount of solvent present is higher in areas of overlap. Next, the window treatment bottom edge and the window treatment top edge are reversed so that the window treatment hangs upside down. Due to the variable amounts of solvent and pigment, a variable pattern is created as the pigment in solvent that remains unabsorbed flows on the fabric.
In a first alternative embodiment of the method, prior to hanging the window treatment upside down, the window treatment is sprayed with solvent in selected areas on only one side of the fabric. The solvent preferably is the same as the solvent in which the pigment was suspended In a second alternative embodiment, before the window treatment is hung upside down, selected areas are sprayed with solvent. In a third alternative embodiment, after the window treatment is hung upside down, selected areas are sprayed with solvent before and after turning the fabric. In each case, a variable amount of pigment on the fabric is picked up by the solvent and carried on the fabric. Depending upon the absorbency of the fabric, variable pigment densities are achieved. As the solvent evaporates, areas having differential pigment concentrations form an abstract pattern having light and dark areas which may be translucent.